De visitas y tejido
by LeA-LeI
Summary: cuando la guerra termina y Ginny esta en San Mungo con Pansy a su lado, no hay nada más que hacer que esperar a pasar y tejer.Un derecho y un revés, un derecho y un revés... pasad y leed! es todo una ganga! GD R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER: SIRIUS NO ESTA CONMIGO, Y LAMENTO INFORMAROS QUE NO LO ESTARA PRONTO. LO SIENTO PERO TODO ES DE JK ROWLING Y NO HE PODIDO QUITÁRSELO, NO EM DEMANDEIS VALE?**

**que hay?**

**pss nada, este va dedicado para Rola porque aunque no quiso ser mi beta me ha ayudado mucho y me mata con su negatividad XDXDXD**

**en todo caso, aqui se lo dejo para que no piense que me olvido de ella. que quede claro que sólo te lo he hecho porque es un ginny-draco que si no...**

**vale, sin mas, aqui os lo dejo.**

producciones lea-lei presenta...

**DE VISITAS Y TEJIDO**

Ginny miró al techo y se embarró en el asiento hasta que su cadera se lo permitió.

Se talló por quinta vez los ojos intentando no quedarse dormida. Bostezó.

Leyó por milésima vez la placa del muro a su lado: área de tratamiento de enfermedades mentales causadas por hechizos, maleficios, reversiones, alergias, bromas, artilugios…

El piso de los locos…

Maldita locura, si tan sólo no hubiera locura…

Si no la hubiese, ella no tendría que estar ahí, sentada en un sofá de la sala de espera de san Mungo aguantando los ronquidos de la señora que duerme a su lado y el dale que te doy de las agujas de tejer de Pansy mientras le dan pase a la habitación.

Bostezó.

Apretando el codo a su costado, movió a la anciana que se revolvió y dejó de roncar.

¡Gracias a merlín!

Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de en frente. Sólo quince minutos más…

Miró a Pansy quien tejía con frenesí y media lengua de fuera.

Un derecho y un revés, un derecho y un revés…

Dejó de tejer y la miró. Sonrió. Dejó las agujas sobre sus piernas y le pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Arrugó la nariz.

-todo va a estar bien, gin-Ginny asintió. Sabía que lo iba a decir desde antes, sabia que lo diría.

Y también sabía que sólo era una frase sin sentido que sólo hacía todo menos real.

-lo sé-contestó con indiferencia, autómata.

Pansy suspiró, sabía que pensaba, sabía que Ginny no estaba bien, lo sabía.

Pero era todo lo que podía hacer por ella además de tejer.

En todo caso, Ginny no hacía nada por ella. Nunca había hecho nada por ella.

Desde que se habían ido al lado de la luz, Draco y ella sólo eran una parte más del ejército personal de Potter.

Se reprochó eso último, pero aceptó que aún le costaba decirle Harry… era más fácil decirle "Potty". Como lo odiaba, casi tanto como a Draco.

No le debía nada, nada de nada, ni siquiera el cochino gorro que estaba tejiendo…

Miró el gorro casi terminado que reposaba burlón sobre sus piernas. Azul. Tenía que ser niño pues sino, no podría usar el gorro, ni el nombre de su padre, ni todos los juguetes que los Weasley le habían ya comprado al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Miró de reojo a Ginny que se sobaba el vientre redondo e inflado y observó sus enormes ojeras de cansancio y desvelo en ese mismo sofá. Y todo por esperar pasar a verlo. Como si él realmente se lo mereciera.

Tampoco se merecía ese gorro, aunque estuviera en cama inconsciente, aunque fuera el padre del niño, y su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y su amante, y su amor platónico, y su todo… seguía valiendo menos que un knut. Seguía siendo un Malfoy y un cabrón.

Se avergonzó ¿cómo podía odiar tanto a una persona y amarla con todas tus fuerzas al mismo tiempo?

Aún recordaba esa noche a su lado, cuando lo sintió tan cerca que casi sentía que eran uno solo. Aquella noche en la que fue de ellos dos solos con Ginny a kilómetros de distancia peleando la guerra.

Y pensar que los habían llevado al cuartel de la orden a refugiarse, sólo a refugiarse.

Si, aún lo recordaba. Era tan nítido su cuerpo, su boca, su aroma, su sudor, su voz… la misma voz que le había pedido guardarlo en secreto, la misma voz que la había llamado Ginny en vez de Pansy.

Era un sueño efímero, tanto que se rompió en el instante en que él tuvo que salir al rescate de ella. Estúpida, se lo tenía merecido, sólo una loca se va a la guerra embarazada.

Sonrió mientras descubría que le hubiera gustado que ese niño estuviese dentro de ella. Su sueño hecho realidad, un purasangre en sus entrañas, la sangre pura de un mago mezclada con su sangre. Que el niño, el hijo de Draco Malfoy era también suyo, que al menos compartían algo a pesar de todo.

Maldito Draco, maldito niño, maldito Harry, maldita Ginny, maldito gorro de coña…

Tomó sus agujas y volvió a tejer. Un derecho, un revés, un derecho y un revés…

Ginny miró la cara de Pansy. Se veía tan concentrada.

Miró el reloj frente a ella; diez minutos.

Un derecho y un revés.

Aún no entendía porque tejía ese gorro. Iba a tener una niña, estaba segura, no por nada era ella quien la llevaba dentro. Además, a ella también le agradaba pensar en el bebé como _ella._

Suspiró. Quería irse, no sabía que hacía ahí, no sabía porque Pansy tejía y tejía.

Un derecho, un revés.

Quizás lo tejía porque ella también quería tener un bebé. Si, era eso, por supuesto que era eso.

Rió un poco. Si Pansy quería tener un bebé era porque ella iba a tener uno. El problema o la gracia, digamos que no era el hecho en sí, sino la sangre que tendría.

Pansy quería tener un bebé de Draco, claro.

Rió de nuevo, esta vez más notoriamente. No quería hacerlo, pero es que era inevitable, era demasiado patético para no burlarse aunque fuera un poco.

La anciana de al lado estaba roncando de nuevo. Le dio un codazo sutil y volvió a respirar normal.

¿Cómo podía Harry estar enamorado de ella? de una envidiosa, de una hipócrita que se hacía llamar su amiga, su confidente, su hermana.

Quiso reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo. Estaba enamorado de Pansy porque se parecía a ella, porque todo lo que hacía Pansy eran ideas de ella, de Ginny Weasley.

A veces le daba mucha risa la forma en que miraba a Draco. Con ensoñación, con esperanza, con furia. Era una lástima que sólo pudiese mirar.

Suspiró hondo.

Aún recordaba el día en que se fue a la guerra y los dejó solos en el cuartel. Ese día fue el inicio de todo este alboroto. Como se sentía culpable. Sabía todo lo que pasaría si los dejaba solos, sabía que iban a estar juntos, lo sabía. Por eso se fue a la guerra, aun sabiendo que corría el riesgo de perder a su bebé, lo sabía.

Pero debía hacerlo, era necesario, debía hacerlo por el bien de Draco y de ella misma, para que Pansy le dejara en paz y él se diera cuenta de que la única mujer en su vida era ella y no Pansy.

Y lo había hecho, descubrió que era pura carne y deseo, por eso le perdonó todo aunque él no se hubiera confesado. Lo supo desde el momento en que él la tomó en sus brazos cuando estaba malherida y le dijo que la amaba con ojos de arrepentimiento. Lo supo cuando ambos sonrieron y sin palabras se prometieron estar juntos siempre. Lo supo cuando la maldición le dio de lleno en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente sobre ella.

Por eso estaba ahí sentada, porque Draco debía enterarse que sería papá.

Miró el reloj; dos minutos…

Estiró las piernas.

Un derecho y un revés.

Miró a Pansy quien seguía tejiendo.

La muy zorra, ni siquiera le dijo a Draco que tendría un hijo. Pues claro que no, si se estaba acostando con él, debió ser difícil recordarlo mientras lo hacían.

Además, ella hubiera querido que fuese niño para llamarlo Draco y así, por lo menos, pensar un poco en él sin tener que acercársele, sólo sonreírle al pequeño y comprarle golosinas de vez en cuando, darle un beso en la frente y decirle lo mucho que se parecía a su padre por el cabello…

Zorra… era una lástima que los ojos los fuera a tener color avellana.

Además, Draco siempre había deseado tener una niña.

Un derecho y un revés.

¿Cierto?

-he terminado-anunció Pansy victoriosa. Levantó el tejido y se lo mostró a Ginny.

-muy lindo-observo ella aprobándolo-gracias Pan-la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-¿por qué?-

-por todo… sólo, gracias-le tomó una mano con firmeza y le sonrió.

-no tienes que agradecerme nada-se miraron.

Si supiera, pensó Pansy. Diablos, como le dolía la quijada de sonreír.

-es hora-anunció la pelirroja poniéndose de pie junto con su barriga de ocho meses a cuestas.

Pansy se puso de pie también y la ayudó a terminar de levantarse.

-ya pueden pasar, de uno en uno por favor-anunció la sanadora que apareció en medio del pasillo.

Ginny miró a Pansy. Sonrió.

-pasa, te lo mereces más que yo-la pelinegra le miró con sorpresa

-pero, tú eres la esposa-Ginny asintió.

Estúpida, como si no supiera que se moría por entrar.

-y tú su mejor amiga, igual que la mía, por favor Pansy, hazlo, entra, él necesita verte-le soltó el brazo y asintió insegura.

Ella también necesitaba verlo.

-está bien-caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación.

-Pansy

-¿si?

-si despierta, dile que va a ser papá

-no prefieres que te llame

-no, hazlo, quiero que lo sepa por ti, estaría tan concentrada en él que no pensaría en ello.

Ambas sonrieron.

-bien-se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, se volvió de nuevo.

-¿gin?-la pelirroja alzó la vista-gracias… gracias por todo-asintió gentil.

-no tienes nada que agradecer-Pansy se encogió de hombros.

-gracias de todas formas-y se perdió dentro de la habitación.

Ginny se sentó con parsimonia. Esa barriga comenzaba a impacientarle. Movió un poco a la anciana que volvía a roncar.

Silencio.

-de nada, linda-susurró mientras se sobaba el vientre y sentía unas leves pataditas.

Si tan sólo supiera.


End file.
